


Unexpected Belonging

by Awfullybigadventure



Series: Congruence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied subspace, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Scratching, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub Draco, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Verbal Humiliation, bdsm relationship, eye-liner, humping, obediance, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awfullybigadventure/pseuds/Awfullybigadventure
Summary: Harry’s at his regular BDSM club with his three-year Dom, and there’s another couple there involved in some pretty intense play. But why does the sub’s moaning sound so familiar?





	Unexpected Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> First time fic, yay!
> 
> Essentially this has been bouncing around in my head (with more to come!) and I decided to share it cause what the hell? Fun is fun.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, all constructive feedback is welcome! 
> 
> And enjoy! I did ;)

It’s been five years since the war, and Harry Potter couldn’t be happier.

 

Life went on normally, he supposed: war reparations, career choices and home renovations. As time went on funerals turned to wedding turned to baby showers. Auror training turned to promotions, and reparation meetings turned to family dinners.

 

But of all his friends, Harry had changed the least… or, that’s what it looked like from the outside.

 

No weddings, no kids, and no one at his dinner table but him. But between work and Ministry functions and Weasley luncheons, Harry had discovered a new pass time, one that fulfilled him better than all the above ever could.

 

And none of his friends or family knew… Though Harry would be his entire Gringotts vault that Hermione at least suspected. She’d stopped nagging him years ago about meeting someone knew and dating, or settling down.

 

A year after the war, he met Josh. Gorgeous, willful, caring Josh, with light sandy brown hair and warm brown eyes, and just a few inches on Harry. They’d danced together in one of the more exclusive wizarding bars in London, and Harry’d taken him home. Then he’d taken him home again.

 

And a few more times after that.

 

And then things got _really_ interesting.

 

Neither of them were looking for a relationship, Harry’d _thought_ neither were looking for anything at all. But as their time together continued, they got to know one another more, about what’s good and not good in sex, and their dynamic slowly took form. And there was no denying that something else was there.

 

Harry had thought at the time that Josh was somehow bringing the submission out in Harry, that it was _him_ that made it feel so good to kneel, to obey, to be praised. But he knew now that those desires and needs had always existed in him, in the way we followed Dumbledore blindly, in the way he fought so hard against the Dursley’s hatred, in how much he couldn’t stand ridicule for ridicules sake. In his mind, he’d always wanted to follow someone, but he’d wanted them to be worth following. He always wanted to submit, to succumb, but he’d wanted it to be tinted with pleasure rather than cruelty.

 

Well, a different kind of cruelty. But these things were always confusing like that. Wanting the _‘wrong’_ thing in the _‘right’_ way.

 

Anyway, not the point.

 

After repeated sex with Josh, Harry took notice of his own behaviours: his reactions to specific contexts, phrases and actions. He noticed how much he loved kneeling, getting on his knees before sucking Josh off, rather than just doing so lying down. He noticed how he always had a more powerful orgasm while Josh was stroking his hair and telling him how good he was, or what a good job he did of making him feel good. And bit by bit, he started gravitating towards Josh telling him what to do, before and during sex, and obeying without returning the favour.

 

He’d begun setting himself up, naked and waiting for Josh, expecting the other man to jump on him the minute he came home to find Harry asking so obviously for his attention. But Josh walked right by him instead. Making him _keep_ waiting while he boiled water and drank a cup of tea, read a book or talk about his day. And all the while, Harry didn’t say a thing, didn’t move from his spot on the floor in the living room. He used to think to himself about how he should be angry about being ignored, should be confused about what Josh _wanted_ , should be all kinds of things.

 

Instead, he just got hard. It made sense to him that Josh would sit there and stare at him as his dick rose and rose and _rose._ That he shouldn’t object or ask for more. That this was good. This was enough.

 

He just didn’t understand _why._

 

And after all the waiting was done, Josh would be _so good_ to him, would make him come harder than he ever had before.

 

Harry also hadn’t understood how he’d been able to do _that._

 

The first time he went home with Josh, he hadn’t been looking for anything more than a quick fuck. But Josh would claim, years later, that he’d known exactly what he’d wanted from Harry. That he’d taken one look at him from across the club and known he wanted to care for him. He’d seen the way Harry let himself be guided when he danced, how he’d bowed his head when Josh told him to take him home. How he’d shivered when he was praised, and known that there was a chance Harry needed him more from him than he knew.

 

And though Josh hadn’t known it at the time, but he’d been right. Josh took a chance on him and waited to see if Harry would react the way he expected him to.

 

The third time Josh came to Harry’s place to find him naked and kneeling, they didn’t have sex. Instead, Josh explained that if they were going to keep doing this, they had to do it right. That there was something he wanted to show Harry.

 

He’d pulled out a book about BDSM relationships, and asked Harry to read it in a week, and ask him any questions he had afterwards. Harry had done so, and then Josh had taken him to a club called _Sweat._ And Harry’s whole world changed.

 

It was muggle, and one of a handful that existed around London.

 

They’d gone as observers the first few times, Josh taught Harry the ropes. They talked about what to try and what not to, Harry asked for certain things and denied others, they wet their toes together. Josh wrote up a contract, and Harry signed it. And bit by bit, and a lot of exploration and trial and error, they found their place.

 

It was the most exciting thing that’d happened to Harry since Hogwarts, a whole new world and all that.

 

Now, Harry kneeled in _Sweat,_ arms tied behind his back, spine straight and head down, just as Josh liked him, he had a collar around his throat and ring around his dick. He wore a pair of black lace panties that only covered his ass, and left everything in the front out in the open, so his cock and balls hung out. (Josh was a surprisingly talented sewer and often gifted Harry with these sorts of things). He also had on a sheer and unbuttoned black shirt that worked more towards keeping Harry warm than keeping Harry covered.

 

He didn’t have his glasses on, after an incident a couple years back when they were broken in play they decided to leave them home. If Josh wanted him to see, he knew the temporary charm which would allow it.

 

For Harry, his near sightedness only served to make him more powerless, which only served to make him more aroused.

 

Tied up, hot, desperate and subdued; Harry was in bliss.

 

They’d gotten to the club about an hour ago, and not much had happened yet. Sometimes it took a bit for things to get started, not that Harry would necessarily know. Josh didn’t always allow him to watch what the other couples were doing, and Harry never participated in any of the group activities. On special occasions Josh would fuck him in front of everyone. But mostly they came here so Josh could drink and talk and show Harry off, and so Harry could kneel.

 

They weren’t as hard core as most of the other patrons, but Harry liked that. Neither he nor Josh had many masochistic/sadistic tendencies. But his curiosity often tempted Harry into watching a good whipping session, and breaking the rules like that usually got him spanked afterwards (which was as far as they went with impact play).

 

But Harry loved it here, loved being surrounded by people who understood his desires, shared them. Loved the diversity of it. And loved learning about all the different ways one could have sex.

 

That was particularly fun.

 

Sometimes something new would stick with Harry for weeks after he saw it, fill his head with fantasy and applications and curiosities until he couldn’t think about anything else.

 

His life was never boring, thanks to Josh and this world he introduced Harry to.

 

Harry could hear Josh speaking above him (fully clothed and eyes lined in coal, Harry knew), with another Dom sitting close by to the left. He thought they were talking about discipline techniques, and what types worked best in what situations and with what type of sub. But Harry couldn’t be sure as his attention was taken up, first, by keeping position. And second, the growing amount of moaning coming from the leather chair directly in front of him.

 

Harry hadn’t looked up, he prided himself on following orders almost perfectly, so he didn’t know what the couple looked like. He could see the doms boots though, and hear the subs whines and groans, and knew they were both male. And he knew that whatever they were doing was intense by the familiar pitch of desperation in the sub’s sounds. If he listened carefully, he could hear the Dom muttering instructions or cruelties or something else of the kind into the sub’s ear, though he didn’t catch a word of it.

 

Harry usually got and stayed aroused when they visited the club (all that being admired and talked about and objectified), but the show these two were apparently putting on was making him pant and sweat. Harry struggled to keep his attention on obeying his Dom, but his focus kept narrowing down to the activity taking place only a foot in for of him.

 

Harry thought they’ve been at it for a while since he couldn’t remember them coming around and sitting down in the last few minutes. Which means they’ve been there for a time. And whatever the Dom was doing to torture the sub had begun as a quieter affair, growing steadily louder for the past half-hour or so.

 

And something else. Something about the sub’s voice caught and held Harry’s attention, though he hadn’t actually _said_ anything yet.

 

And then he did: “ _Please_ ”

 

Begging was far from an uncommon occurrence in _Sweat,_ even the kind as desperate and lost as that one word: how he strung it out and wrapped it in a sob and made Harry want to join. But that wasn’t what made Harry disobey a whip his head up with a gasp.

 

It was _who._

 

Draco Malfoy sat in front of him, up in the lap of a bulky man with straight black hair and a scarier disposition than most of the Aurors Harry worked with. And he was in a _state._

 

The first thing Harry noticed was Malfoy’s dick, balls and asshole, all in plain sight, almost perfectly in Harry’s eye-line, obviously being shown off. Malfoy was perched on top of the ( _his?_ ) Dom, feet tucked in on either side of him between the Doms thighs and the leather arms of the chair. His back was arched and head bent backwards over the doms shoulder, hair in the brutal clasp of the other mans fist, obviously pulling enough to hurt. Harry couldn’t see his arms, and assumed they were tied awkwardly behind Malfoy’s back the way his own were.

 

The Doms legs were spread, and Malfoy’s knees were up. And his whole crotch was on display for the whole world to see as Malfoy was dressed in leather chaps, a collar with silver detailing (more expensive than his own) a cock ring, and nothing else.

 

 _That is a_ serious _exhibitionist kink._

 

He couldn’t see much of his face from his position of the floor, but the voice, the blond hair he could see glimpses of, the pale skin and long limbs, all left Harry without a doubt.

 

Draco Malfoy was in his BDSM club. Draco Malfoy was a _sub._ And if his glaringly hard (pretty) cock was anything to go by, he was loving it.

 

Once Harry took all this in (and it was a lot) he noticed that Malfoy was crying. Truly and miserably sobbing as he begged desperately for nothing in particular.

 

He tried to pinpoint what was causing Malfoy so much distress when he took notice of the hand in his hair, the plug up his ass and the clamps on his nipples. But after a moments analysis, Harry decided that most of Malfoy’s upset must have been coming from whatever the man was whispering in his ear while he gave a violent thrash and started up another round of pleading.

 

The way the couple interacted gave Harry the impression that they were familiar with each other, _very_ familiar.

 

And that was all the sensible thought Harry could afford.

 

There was so much going through his head: fear that someone who knew him was _here,_ and that that someone had a history of tattling on him to the papers. Confusion and frustration at being faced with his once enemy for the first time in years (last he knew, Malfoy have moved to France and never looked back). Arousal, that his long time wank fantasy was coming to life in front of his eyes on steroids. And grief from the first real reminder of the war he’d had since it ended.

 

He was wracked to overflowing with emotions, so much so that he thought for a moment he might have a panic attack (it’s been known to happen, though not in years). He was overwhelmed enough that he almost began to cry himself.

 

He only had a moment to look though, and a single sob ran through him before a hand roughly grabbed his hair and pulled upwards, paired with a dark voice in his ear “ _Get. Up._ ”

 

Harry disobeyed so rarely, and _never_ without an obvious reason, that when he did, Josh was known to lash out a little. Harry kinda liked that though. The hand in his hair, as well as the order, gave him some grounding and direction that he desperately needed at the moment.

 

His eyes stayed on Malfoy as long as he could manage it as Josh turned him roughly around and pulled him onto his own lap, leaving a few bruises on the way. Once Josh had Harry where he wanted him, straddling his legs, head tucked into his shoulder (Harry’s been bad, he doesn’t get to see), arms still tied, he returned to pulling his hair.

 

“Is there _any_ good reason you’ve disobeyed me in front of everyone here?” He spoke quietly and directly into Harry’s ear, but he could hear the rolling rage in Josh’s voice, however suppressed.

 

With a deep breath, Harry said the only thing he could get out at the moment: “I _know_ him.” A tear leaked form his eye (he always had less of a hold on his emotions when he was in a sub mindset, Josh was used to it.)

 

That gave Josh a start, this was a muggle club, and Josh knew how worried Harry could get about the word getting out about his extra-curricular’s, never mind that they made it over three years without issues. Not that he was ashamed, just that he really didn’t need everyone to know.

 

But it was more than that. So much more than that. It was _Malfoy_.

 

Harry felt Josh’s hand relax until he was no longer pulling Hairy’s hair, but caressing it.

 

“Your shaking. Babe, you’re crying… Which one is it? The Dom? How do you know them?”

 

This is why he and Josh worked so well together. Josh makes sure that Harry is pushed around and punished when he needs to be, but ultimately, he’s the kind of Dom who spends more time caring for Harry than disciplining him. When Harry’s upset, Josh is upset, and he believes it’s his job to fix whatever it is that’s upsetting him.

 

Harry does his best to calm down, _focus on the question, just do what Josh says, nothing else matters._ “The sub. The blond one. We went to school together.” Harry could still hear him whimpering and begging.

 

“Do you want to leave?”

 

This made Harry hesitate. A part of him _did_ want to go. To run away and forget it all and avoid it for the rest of his life. But that’s a temporary solution, if Malfoy is in the scene. And besides… a larger part of Harry didn’t want to go anywhere.

 

He hadn’t _seen_ Malfoy since the war, but he’d thought of him plenty, dreamed fo him, talked about him, fantasized about him, _masturbated_ to him.

 

He didn’t know anything about the other man anymore, it’s been so long and so much has changed. And that old curiosity was rising in him, drawn in by the collar around the other man’s neck, the whimpering he was doing.

 

“No. I- I don’t think so. At least… not yet.”

 

“Ok.” Josh accepted, and ran a soothing hand down Harry’s back. “Then tell me everything.” And Harry did, as quick as he could, and quietly, he relayed all the ways he and Malfoy knew each other. That was another thing that worked so well between them: no secrets. Not anything was kept from Josh, it was a part of their dynamic. The other man knew him so well, he could practically read Harry’s mind, predict his behaviours long before he actually acted.

 

So he told him about childhood rivalries, and bullies and a little about the war. (Josh already knew about the war, about Hogwarts and even about Malfoy, a little. But Harry thought he didn’t know his name or remembered the details). And when it came to it, Harry told him about after-the-fact crushes and wank fantasies and how hard he was right now thinking about the other man and listening to him cry.

 

No holds barred.He didn’t even hesitate, it was natural for Harry to tell Josh _everything._ And if he did try to keep some information to himself… well, Josh had his ways of getting it out of him.

 

When he was done, Harry no longer felt overwhelmed (talking could be therapeutic he’d learned) but he was more curious than ever.

 

Josh listened, and then hummed while he thought. Harry trusted him to know what to do, what was best, he always did. And if he didn’t, Harry would say so. It might break their dynamic, but it wasn’t unheard of for Harry to object if he felt he really needed to. If he got punished for it, fine, Josh’s punishments were usually worth it, in more ways than one. And if it came to it, Harry always had his safeword. Besides, Harry’s privacy was still on the line, and that was one of the few things that was more important than Harry’s obedience during play.

 

“How likely is he to report your presence here? Mind, he’s pretty occupied… I doubt he’s noticed you yet.”

 

Harry thought it over, his head still tucked in against Josh’s throat, but he really didn’t know Malfoy at all any more. “I don’t know.”

 

“Ok. Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to use some of that wandless magic of yours to glamor yourself when I say. And be discreet. And I’m going to try to get a conversation out of that Dom.” Josh cupped Harry’s hips with his palms and push Harry back a little, then freed Harry’s arms from their ties. “Now. And don’t lift your head.”

 

Wandless magic wasn’t too difficult for Harry, the Aurors kept him practicing it because it was a such an asset. But not many people knew just how capable he was, the element of surprise had saved his arse in number of tight situations. Josh was one of those people. A Glamour was nothing.

 

“Are any of the others here?” Josh and he were regulars and knew a few other patrons by name. Some of the other couples had gotten to know them and their relationship, and would be concerned to see Josh here with a seemingly different sub after a three year contract with Harry.

 

“No. It’s Tuesday remember?” Right. They didn’t usually come on Tuesdays.

 

With the extra room and the newly acquired use of his hands, Harry slid his fingers over his face, and mumbled an incantation. A moment later the magic settled. “Ok.” He said.

 

Suddenly Josh gripped his hair roughly again, pulling his head up. Harry couldn’t help but moan in response, a small smile tugging at his mouth as he tilted his head back a closed his eyes. Josh surveyed his work for a moment then, with another tug, ordered “Turn around. Bad subs like you don’t get to use their hands.”  
  
Harry took this to mean the all clear and did as he was told. Being called a bad sub would usually reduce him to begging and crawling in efforts to win back Josh’s affection. But he knew that this was a cover, so all he got was a passing feeling of desperation which kicked him back into the submissive mindset.

 

He did what he was told, once again focused solely on pleasing his Dom. It wasn’t until he was settled, once again straddling Josh’s legs, arms being pulled back and tied up, that he realized he was once more in the perfect place to witness Malfoy.

 

Malfoy who was now getting bitten on the neck and fingered within an inch of his life, his but plug no where to be seen.

 

Harry despaired at the situation he’d gotten himself into. His Dom had offered to leave! But instead Harry had made it perfectly obvious that he was loving every second of Malfoy’s wails and moans. Harry couldn’t help but be impressed. Malfoy was obviously enjoying himself, and showed no sign of slowing down. Every sub in the room was probably in awe of him, taking his Dom’s brutal two-fingered thrusts, crying and moaning like he lived for it. He’s been in that position so long, Harry had no doubt he’d be cramping. The after care would be extensive, just getting all those kinks out.

 

From the higher vantage, Harry _could_ see his face, and the shock was still just as harsh. But the appreciation for Malfoy’s sharp features and red mouth, sweaty silver hair, and staining throat was stronger.

 

Harry felt a drop of pre-come ooze down the side of his prick.

 

Harry was struck silent and couldn’t have taken his eyes off Malfoy’s fucked out arsehole if he’d wanted to, and now Josh knew it. Attraction was zinging through his whole body. So he wasn’t too shocked when, after finishing with Harry’s wrists, Harry was pulled roughly backwards to lean against his Dom.

 

“Look at him Harry. Do you think you’d ever moan so nicely for me?” Josh was a fan of muttering in Harry’s ear and Harry was a fan of humiliation. Josh’s implication that Malfoy was a better sub than him made fury and arousal spin through him. “And all for a bit of a fingering. Can you believe how much he loves it? How much he can’t stand it? Can you hear how pretty he’s crying?” Josh bit harshly at his ear.

 

Harry could. _Oh,_ he could. He whimpered at the tug on his hair and the slick sounds the other Dom’s fingers were making in Malfoy’s arse. He could see the pleasure on Malfoy’s face, eyes closed, mouth open and covered in tears. Even his nose was running a little. All those sharp gorgeous features wrecked by the Doms ministrations and desperation. He didn’t look handsome now, he looked blown to pieces.

 

“He’s shaking for it Harry, do you see? Panting for it. His knees there, the way they’re up like that? His Dom made sure that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up properly. And if it were you, you’d be grinding back on my cock trying to get my attention. He’s not. He’s just trying to hold still. But he’s exhausted, his muscles must be aching. And all that he’s feeling is distracting him from keeping still. So his knees are shaking. He’s trying so hard to be good, but keeps getting punished anyway.”

 

As Josh finished his analysis of the situation, the other Dom pulled his fingers out of Malfoy’s arse to slap the inside of his thigh, claw at his arse cheek hard enough to leave marks and stuff them back in again, all in quick succession. All the while he kept muttering in Malfoy’s ear.

 

In that moment Harry would have given up his own cock to be able to know what he was saying.

 

But Malfoy didn’t shout or struggle the way Harry expected him too. Harry was riveted, because Malfoy shivered, and went almost completely lax, visibly melting back against his Dom, and moaning, low and long, like he’d finally gotten what he’d wanted. Like ecstasy.

 

Harry wondered if Malfoy was under.

 

“Now… that’s interesting. See, he’s not like you. Some sub’s are sub’s because they need to be cherished and taken care of.” Josh dragged the back of the knuckles of his free hand down the side of Harry’s chest as he spoke. “But some… some are subs because they need to be _punished_.” On the last word, Josh gave Harry’s leaking cock a hard squeeze, then left off it again to gently stroke the inside of his thigh.

 

“I mean, it all amounts to the same thing in the end. All subs are taken care of and all subs are punished and dynamics can vary anywhere between the two extremes or change at any time. But there are differences in what attracts the scene. To what _really_ satisfies. And your friend over there?” Josh’s fingers came back to run over Harry’s cock once again. So light, Harry thought he might be making it up. Harry was shaking again.

 

“He wants to hurt, and pay, and beg and _give_.”

 

Harry watched as Malfoy’s Dom finally let off with fingering him. Apparently deciding the other man needed a break, he re-arranged Malfoy’s legs so he could sit and properly relax, and wrapped his arms around him in comfort. “You two do have one thing in common though… You both want to be _used._ ” Once again Josh emphasized the last word, this time by grabbing a squeezing Harry’s balls, causing Harry to shout in surprise. Then he unceremoniously pushed Harry to the floor. “Kneel.”

 

Josh had said he’d try to talk to the other Dom, he hadn’t said _when_. Harry knew it was probably smart to wait until the Dom had finished whatever he wanted to do with his sub before trying to distract him. He also knew that Josh was giving Harry what he wanted without making Harry decide he wanted it.

 

Like he’d said, Josh always knew best. If Harry didn’t have a choice, it didn’t matter if he wanted it or not. It didn’t matter if he didn’t _know_ what he wanted. He was getting it, Josh was making him.

 

He was getting Malfoy.

 

Harry landed on his knees but caught his balance quickly. Josh had him kneel with his back pressed right up against the front of his chair, he arms squeezed uncomfortably between his own back and the sticky leather. When Harry tried to bow his head Josh pulled it up again by his hair, his scalp was beginning to burn from all the manhandling, and Harry relished it. Josh also slouched forward a little so he could wrap his knew around Harry and fit a foot between his knees, pushing them apart and settling the heal right up against Harry’s aching and leaking cock.

 

Harry was under no illusions as to what _that_ was for.

 

As he moved, Harry barely took his eyes off Malfoy. As Harry watched the other man’s breath slow, his leather clad legs splay open in exhaustion over his Dom’s, he noticed the other Dom had finally taken notice of his very invested audience.

 

His eyes met Harry’s straight on, his look was so direct Harry had to remind himself of his glamor to keep from worrying that he’d been recognized.

 

The Dom also must have noticed Josh’s attention, Harry’s leaking and trapped cock and whatever needy look was on Harry’s face because he went back to muttering in Malfoy’s ear. Harry would guess the Dom was commenting on Malfoy’s audience, how much attention he’d attracted. Maybe he was explaining that the way he’d sounded and looked as he’d begged like a slut had the whole room avid to see what was next, thirsty for more.

 

It was the sort of thing Josh would say, anyway.

 

The Dom kept holding and comforting Malfoy, but Malfoy still didn’t seem to be allowed to move. He kept his head back and eyes closed, and though his thighs trembled, he didn’t try to close them. Still, whatever the Dom was saying, eyes focused on Harry, it was making Malfoy start to moan again.

 

Soon the Dom began lightly stroking Malfoy’s stomach. Then, once a minute or so, he’d pull at the chain hanging between the nibble clamps on Malfoy’s chest. Then he’d pull at the blond pubic hair around Malfoy’s cock.

 

Then he began lightly playing with Malfoy’s cock. _Playing_ with, not stroking or pulling or any of that. Just touching in a lazy and casual way, softly and at unpredictable intervals. _Fondling._ Josh leaned down to undo the ring around Harry’s pressed cock.

 

Harry realized he already began thrusting, imperceptibly, against Josh, humping his leg. “ _Like a bitch_.” Josh whispered roughly in his ear on the way back up, giving Harry a little more space to move in between his foot and the chair.

 

This wasn’t permission to come. Harry had to wait for the order before he could have an orgasm without getting a punished afterwards. But it _was_ permission to do what he’d already started doing. It was permission to grind against the leg of Josh’s pants, to frot up against his ankle and let he cock drag along the fabric as he watched Malfoy get torn to pieces.

 

And it was all that much better because Harry could do all this, and still wasn’t allowed to come. And more so again, because Josh had as good as ordered him to.

 

 _For his entertainment,_ Harry thought.

 

He was starting to go under.

 

Harry leaned back, tipping his head against the seat behind him, feeling Josh’s fingers fiddling with his hair, and watched through drooped eyelids as Malfoy was teased. Using what space he had, he rubbed himself against Josh’s leg.

 

The more Malfoy was touched, the harder Harry pressed his hips forward, the more Malfoy’s nipples were tortured, the more Harry ground his dick into Josh’s leg, and the more Malfoy’s cock was pulled at, the faster Harry’s hips moved.

 

Soon Harry noticed he was moaning just as much as Malfoy was. He’d sweated through his sheer shirt and his hands were fidgeting behind his back the way he did when he was getting particularly desperate.

 

And still the Dom watched him, relaying everything Harry did to Malfoy in low whispers.

 

_Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come._

 

With each thrust Harry reminded himself to keep control. He was getting too close, he’d have to stop entirely soon. And then he might get punished anyway.

 

Josh did that sometimes, made it impossible for Harry to follow orders. Or made sure to be vague enough that Harry didn’t know _what_ he was supposed to do.

 

Harry’s movements were getting erratic, the arousal coalescing into pleasure and sharpening to a breaking point. His mouth was open and panting. The head of his dick was sensitive from the nearness of his orgasm and the burn of the fabric. Every movement caused his pelvic muscles to tighten, balls to lift and electricity to shoot through his dick. If he could just get the right pressure in the right spot…

 

_Don’t come. Don’t come. Don’t come._

 

_“Come.”_

 

Harry moaned so loud it might have been a scream at Josh’s dark command. He shut his eyes and arched into Josh’s leg, humping with abandon as his dick spit all over his doms trousers. Shoulders tense and hands clutching at nothing. He let his orgasm shake through him, causing his legs to tremble.

 

He was sobbing when the feeling passed. Relaxing limb by limb as his his hips slowed until his whole body felt boneless. He could feel a tear sliding from the corner of his right eye. He didn’t move though, kept his head back and eyes closed, waiting to see if Josh would give him another order as he soothingly raked fingers through Harry’s hair.

 

Receiving no order, Harry waited until his breathing had slowed all the way, then went to assume his usual position. He didn’t get there though. His gaze once again caught on Malfoy, still splayed across his Dom, still panting and flushed and sweaty, still tied up.

 

Still hard and bound and unable to come.

 

Harry realized that though the Dom has left off with teasing Malfoy anymore, he hadn’t done so before pushing Malfoy far beyond what Harry would have been able to handle. Let alone enjoy.

 

Malfoy looked almost unconscious for all he was able to do in reaction to the Doms soothing caresses (no where near any sensitive areas now). He was obviously exhausted, overwhelmed and completely expectant that he _would not_ be allowed to come.

 

Then Harry caught the Dom’s eyes again, and then he _did_ bow his head.

 

He felt Josh shift behind him, move his foot back beside Harry rather than in front of him and nudge him to the side a tick. Then he stood and asked the Dom if he’d like a drink.

 

Harry didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, but he saw Josh’s shoe move towards the bar. He felt safe knowing that he wouldn’t take his eyes off Harry for more than a second, and would return the moment the drinks were ordered. They both knew that no one in at the club would approach a sub without the Dom present, and if they did, they’d get kicked out before they could say the words ‘Pretty little thing.’

 

Before Josh came back, Harry could see Malfoy getting on his knees himself, just a foot away from him, mirroring Harry’s own pose and position.

 

When Josh came back, he handed the other man his drink and the two stepped a little away, close enough that Harry could still see their shoes, but too far to hear what they were saying.

 

In the mean time, Harry dared to take another peek at Malfoy, fairly confident Josh would be too distracted to notice, and unable to resist.

 

Malfoy knelt in almost the exact same position as Harry, the only difference being his head was still down and his eyes were still closed. Harry thought he must still be overwhelmed. His erection also hadn’t flagged in the least.

 

The conversation between the Doms didn’t last more than a few minutes, and Harry made sure to be back in place when they returned.

 

Josh stepped up beside Harry and left his empty glass on the table to the side of the chair with a clink. Then he crouched down to speak to Harry alone.

 

“The Dom’s name is Nate and he assures me his sub hasn’t recognized you, and would be respectful of your privacy if he knew your identity, which he doesn’t. Nate, however, _did_ recognize you before the glamor and is also a wizard, and makes the same promise. He is also certain that his sub would be _thrilled_ to play with you, if he were to learn who you were. And if you were interested?”

 

Josh phrased the last bit as a question. Harry rarely got a choice in what scenes they played, and they almost never involved others. So this was a bit of a risk in a couple ways. Uncharted territory, and revealing to Malfoy who he was, and what he wanted, and assuming he would be as gracious as his Dom expected him to be.

 

It was a big risk… except for the trust Harry had in his Dom. Harry knew that Josh would do what was best for everyone, and he would do so in a way that protected Harry primarily. It’s been almost four years, Harry had no doubt that whatever Josh would decide, he’d make sure Harry wasn’t ever in danger. His privacy and affection included.

 

And beyond all that, the thought of getting to _play_ with Draco Malfoy (Josh’s wording didn’t escape Harry) made his cock twitch in a valiant attempt to fill again.

 

So he nodded.

 

“Good. And don’t think I didn’t see you peek.”


End file.
